


Back to the Beginning

by ToLoveWomen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLoveWomen/pseuds/ToLoveWomen
Summary: I hate how they did Nysara in Arrow so I decided to rewrite it, I'm following the story line in the beginning and making a few changes and going from there. Oliver is a major dick right now because he was in the earlier seasons. The story will pretty much go into the Legends story line but with Nyssa and a few characters added to it.I started writing this years ago but I've recently been inspired to start writing again, hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thing and if you want to see more!

At the swing of her bo staff Sara felt the stress of the past day leave her. So much has happened in just one day, the city has gone to shit no thanks to Merlyn, and Ollie is more tense than usual. Which is saying something. She wishes she could just go to belly burger and sink her teeth into a double cheeseburger with extra pickles.

“How did you get so good at that?” asked Felicity as Sara completed her final formation.

“I got beat up a lot, and then one day I was the one doing the beating.” She said flashing Felicity  
a smirk. She sets down her bo and goes to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge next to Felicity’s desk, as she gulps down the last of it Oliver, Diggle and Roy walk into the room wearing their suits.

“How was patrol?” she asks leaning back against the desk wiping beads of sweat off her forehead.

“A bust.” Said Roy glaring at Oliver.  
“You have to learn to control yourself.” He said giving Roy a pointed look.

“I was fine.” He said moving closer to Oliver.

“You could have killed him.”

“I had it under control, don’t be so dramatic.”

As the arguing continued no one noticed the shadow of a figure enter the lair. The figure stalked towards Sara who was way too amused to notice what was happening. The figure reached out and grabbed Sara from behind twisting her arm. She felt the blade of a dagger pressing against her throat and her lips twitched into a smirk. Oliver and Roy drew their arrows and Diggle raised his gun at the intruder. Sara twisted the arm of the person holding her and faced her attacker.

“I taught you to be better aware of your surroundings.” Said a low accented voice.

“Nys.” Sara whispered. Nyssa’s dark brown eyes met her blue and Sara smirked as they traced her lips. She leaned into the warmth that is Nyssa and tilted her head slightly brushing her lips against the other woman’s. The hold Nyssa had on her tightened as their lips met in a long waited kiss. Their lips moved softly against each other enjoying the feel of each other again. Sara went to deepen the kiss loving the feel of Nyssa’s body against hers and vowing to never leave this woman again. She held down a whimper threatening to escape her throat still aware of the others in the room. They broke apart once oxygen became an annoying necessity but didn’t dare move from one another. Nyssa breathed in her love as their foreheads met.

“I missed you.” Sara said tightening her hold on Nyssa.

“I have missed you too Habibti.”

“Did you get my note?” she asked pulling back but not moving her arms from Nyssa’s neck, “you didn’t think I just left did you?” she asked her face growing more worried by the second.

“I read the note beloved, I just grew restless waiting.”

“It’s only been one day.” Sara said with amusement in her eyes.

“Yes, 24 torturous hours without you by my side. “

“Nys.” She said shaking her head at her beloved’s dramatic quip, “You should have been a poet.”

“So you keep telling me.”

“Nyssa Al Ghul, Daughter of Ras Al Ghul, Poet.” Sara said trying and failing to replicate Nyssa’s accent. Nyssa threw her head back in laughter and Sara didn’t know how she went a day without hearing it.

“You’re the heir to the Demon.” Said Oliver raising his bow once more. Roy and Diggle looked at each other confused and shifted their glance towards Felicity.

“Don’t look at me.” She said hands raised. Not moving her hands from Sara’s side Nyssa smirked giving Sara one more peck on the lips.

“Nice deduction skills Mr. Queen.” She says, she almost laughs as his hands tighten on the bow at the mention of his name.

“Sara get away from her she’s dangerous.” He said pulling the Arrow back tighter.

“Put that thing down Ollie.” Sara said growing annoyed. Nyssa rolled her eyes and let go of Sara. When she turned around to face Oliver, Sara gave her a look that she knew meant, no killing. She sighed and gave her a small nod and took a step forward towards Oliver.

“You are not going to hurt me Mr. Queen.” She said.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t put an arrow in you right now.” Sara let out a snort and had the decency to look apologetic as Oliver glared at her.

“Malcom Merlyn.” She said eyes growing dark, “my father wants him dead as much as you do, if not more. He broke a code.”

“What code?”

“Believe it or not Mr. Queen the league goes by a code. You break that code; you break your ties to the league.”

“And what code is that?” He said bow still drawn.

“No harm shall come to the innocent.” Sara said walking up to stand next to Nyssa.

“I would say Merlyn has broken that code twice over, wouldn’t you say Mr. Queen.” Oliver’s quick suspicion was answered. He was struggling to figure out how the hell Sara got herself wrapped up in the league of assassins. He quickly vowed to himself that he would find a way to get her out.

“I don’t need your help.” He said glaring at Nyssa.

“You seem to misunderstand. The league does not ask for permission,” She said her voice growing sharper, “you do not have a choice.”

“This is my city.” He said lowering the bow but still on edge ready to fight if he needed to.

“And this is also the city of my beloved, and he will pay for every bloodshed he has caused.”

“It’s already done Ollie, if Nyssa is here that means members of the league are here as well,” Sara said turning to face Nyssa. “is that how you got permission to come out here, for Merlyn.”

“Partly,” she shrugged, “father grew tired of me fidgeting. His last words to me were ‘go to your canary before I kill you for being a nuisance myself, and darling, bring me Al Sahers head’.”

“Sounds like Ras.”

“Cause that’s a totally normal thing to say to your kid.” Felicity said thinking her family was peach pie compared. Sara tried hard not to laugh as Felicity visibly squirmed as Nyssa’s eyes landed on her. Nyssa stepped forward reaching her hand out towards Felicity.

“Nyssa Al Ghul, Daughter of Ras Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.” She said puffing her chest out a bit. Sara rolled her eyes at her girlfriend knowing just how much she loved saying that.

“Felicity Smoak, MIT, Class of 09.” She said smiling nervously at the heir to the demon. Nyssa’s lip quirked impressed by her wit. She will make for interesting conversation she thinks as she releases her hand.

“What is it that you do Felicity Smoak, MIT, Class of 09.”

“I’m the girl behind the computer, I pretty much have eyes everywhere in the city and can hack into any and everything.”

“She is the best.” Said Sarah. Anyone who held praise from Sara was trustworthy in her book.

“We could use someone like you in the league.” Nyssa Says. Felicity’s eyes widen and her mouth opens to speak.

“Not a chance.” Says Oliver.

“I can speak for myself Oliver,” Felicity says, “I am honored by the invitation but I much rather enjoy my non assassin life. I can’t do the whole killing thing, or fighting thing or anything assassin-y really.”

“We would train of you of course, but I respect your decision.”

“Now that everyone has been introduced, care to tell us what the plan is?” Oliver said bringing the attention back to Nyssa.

“Um we weren’t introduced.” Said Roy pointing to himself and Diggle. Oliver threw a glare his way and Roy huffed and sat down in Felicity’s chair.

“So the plan?” Oliver asks clenching his jaw.

“The plan Mr. Queen, is I am going to get out of these clothes, and go to this belly burger with my beloved that she continues to go on and on about.” Nyssa said taking ahold of Sara’s hand. Sara’s eyes grew wide with excitement.

“Nys you are going to love it I promise.” she said dragging her towards the exit.

“Whatever you say Habibti.” She said in amusement. Knowing that whatever Sara would get for her would be disguised as cholesterol and diabetes all wrapped up in a heart attack. But she will eat it anyway because she would do anything to make Sara smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I suck and took forever to post this, I am posting 2 chapters instead of one

Only Sara can get the heir to the demon to drink an extra large cookies and cream milk shake… with fries.

“Sara, I love you but I can not eat this.” She said wincing at the site before her.

“Come on Nys, you ate the burger and loved it, I promise this will be good too.” She said amused at the site before her.

“Loved is a bit of a stretch Habibti.” she said. Sara rolled her eyes and pushed the milk shake closer to Nyssa.

“Please.” She said giving her best pout. Nyssa was never able to resist that pout. She sighed and closed her eyes in defeat.

“Fine, but if I die of heart disease it will be your fault.” She said bringing her lips to the bright pink bendy straw. She took her first taste and was surprised by how good it actually was. Though she could never consume all of it, she would have to work it off for months. Her eyes met Sara’s hopeful blue and she gave her a genuine smile.

“It’s surprisingly good.” She said taking Sara’s hand from across the table.

“See I told you!” Sara laughed and shook her head. She couldn’t get over the fact that she was here in Big Belly Burger with Nyssa. Nanda Parbat had no place like it, and while that was now home to her, she was glad to be able to share places like this with Nyssa. For a moment it made her feel normal. Starling City was no longer home, but this place still held a special place in her heart. She squeezed Nyssa's hand lightly and couldn’t help but smile as she took in the beautiful face of her beloved. She doesn’t know how she got this lucky, to be able to call Nyssa hers, she doesn’t think she deserves it, but she will do everything in her power to covet the love that is theirs.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Nyssa.

“Nothing, just.” she said, choking on her words, “I love you.”

“I love you too Sara Lance.”

The waiter comes to the table with the check interrupting their intimate moment. Once the waiter left Nyssa's face grew pensive. Sara instantly knew what she was thinking about.

“How long do you think it will take to defeat Merlyn” asked Sara.  


“Not long, his tricks won’t work this time. Besides he seems to be getting rusty with time, more predictable.” Sara shakes her head in agreement.

“Good, that means we can go home soon.” She says. Nyssa can't help but smile everytime Sara calls Nanda Parbat home. She hates to admit but she was a bit worried when she read Saras note. She figured Sara would come here and realize how much she missed her friends and family and would want to stay.

“Aren’t you happy to see everyone?” She asked. Sara bit her lip slightly, something she does when she's extremely pensive.

“I am, it’s just. Things will never be the same. My sister can’t even look at me, she blames me for our parents’ divorce, and for dads drinking. Ollies different too, he’s grown a lot from the island, some ways good, some, not so much. He thinks he can control every little thing, and when he can’t he becomes a complete douche.” She says running her fingers through her hair.

“He seems like an overgrown toddler to me,” said Nyssa scoffing, “As for your sister, she will come around. She loves you, she’s just confused.”

“Yea I know, must be hard having your sister come back from the dead and all.”

“What about your father?” asked Nyssa. Sara’s eyes tear up at the mention of him, she misses her father so much. She just doesn’t know if telling him she’s alive would be the right thing to do.

“I don’t know if I should tell him, it’s not like I’m staying Nys. I will leave again and he will want to know why, hell, where I am going. I’ll just end up hurting him, again.”

“I will support you in whatever decision you wish to make. If you wish not to lie to him we could always tell him the truth.” said Nyssa. Sara laughed and shook her head.

“Yeah Nys, I’ll just go up to him and say, hey dad I’m alive, by the way I’ve been an assassin this entire time and I am in a relationship with the daughter of the demons head.”

“Well you could put it a bit lighter. You can tell him you work for a company in Europe. We could spin something about you being found but having no memory of your life until recently.” Said Nyssa shrugging her shoulders as if it were the most obvious scenario.

“It could work, but I don’t want to lie. I just need to think about it some more.”

“Why don’t we get out of here, I can show you my hotel room. You can stay with me too of course. Felicity’s couch can’t be that comfortable.” said Nyssa, she stood wiping her hands with a napkin before taking Saras hand in hers.

“It’s actually not that bad. I’ve slept in far worse places.”

“Oh I know Habibti, I know.” She said trying not to laugh.

“Me being locked in that dungeon was your fault by the way.” grumbled Sara, still sour from that event.

“Whatever you say Habibti.” Nyssa says laughing while they make their way out of the restaurant.

******************************************

“It won’t work Oliver, I don’t have that kind of tech yet. I can ask Cisco, but it could take a while.” Said Felicity holding one of Oliver's arrows.

“What are you trying to make?” asked Sara walking into the lair with Nyssa's hand cradled in hers. Oliver glowers at Nyssa before looking at Sara.

“Felicity and I were talking about putting a flash bomb into a few of my arrows.”

“You think party tricks are going to catch the Magician, Mr. Queen.” said Nyssa, amusement displayed on her face.

“Nys.” Sara says shaking her head slightly trying hard not to smile.

“I need something to surprise him to throw him off.” Oliver says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why not just use a bomb?” Sara asks head tilted to the side.

“Because I am not trying to kill him Sara,” Oliver said as if speaking to a 3 year old, “I thought we’ve been over this.” Nyssa’s face hardens as she takes a step closer to Oliver.

“Watch your tone boy, we made no agreement. The league does not work for you Mr. Queen. You do best to remember that.” She said voice cold.

“This is my city.” He says in anger.

“And it is also Saras, and Ms. Smoaks, and Mr. Diggles. It’s time you learn to share your toys Mr. Queen. The league will kill Al Saher, we will not tolerate anyone getting in the way of that.

“Is that a threat.” He said, clenching his fist.  


“I do not make threats Mr. Queen. I am simply telling you what is to happen if you get in our way. Take it whatever way you want.” She said smugly. Oliver moves to speak but is cut off by Felicity

“Oliver maybe you should cool it a little, take a walk or something.”

“Fine.” He said, glaring at Nyssa on his way out. The tension in Nyssa's shoulders release as she hears the sound of the metal door close. That boy really gets under her skin.

”Thanks Felicity, I thought I was going to have to stop Nyssa from killing him for a sec.” said Sara smiling at the blonde woman.

“No problem Sara.” She said adjusting her glasses.

“Anything on the radar for tonight? I’ve been itching to hit something.” Sara said stretching her arms.

“Nothing big, just your typical gang bangers.”

“That’ll have to do.” She said shrugging her shoulders, “Up for some patrol tonight?” she asked Nyssa.

“That may be a good idea. I can project all of my thoughts of wanting to kill Mr. Queen on them.” said Nyssa guiding a laughing Sara to the door.

“Those poor poor gang bangers.” Said Felicity, sighing as she went back to her computer.

***********************************

“I can’t believe you made him cry.” said Sara. Both women made their way into Nyssa's hotel room.

“With more time I could have made him pee his pants.” Said Nyssa, smirk planted firm on her face.

“God I love you.” Said Sara bringing the other woman close to her by the waist.

“And I you.” said Nyssa, bringing her lips closer to Saras. As soon as their lips met they were interrupted by the ringing of Saras phone.

“Ugh, this better be good.” She grumbled. As she went to answer her phone she froze as her eyes landed on the name flashing across her screen.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Laurel,” she said biting her lips.

“You should answer. It may be important.” said Nyssa.

“Yea, here goes,” she said answering the phone, she begins to pace, “Hey laurel, I’m good how are you. Um yea sounds great. Tomorrow afternoon? six o clock, ok. I’ll be there.” Once she hung up the phone she silently cursed the world under her breath, and sat on the bed.

“Habibti, what is it?” Nyssa asked kneeling in front of Sara. She placed one hand on the top of Saras knee and the other begin to stroke Saras cheek.

“Laurel wants to have dinner.” she said, leaning into Nyssa’s comforting hand.

“That’s good right? You said she hasn’t talked to you since she found out you are alive.”

“I guess, but I don’t know if I’m ready for that. She’ll want to know what happened. She’ll ask too many questions.” Said Sara. Nyssa tilted her head to study her beloved, she prided herself on being able to read people extremely well, especially when it came to Sara, but at the moment she couldn’t truly tell what was bothering her and it put her on edge.

“Sara, are you ashamed of your past?” asked Nyssa.

“No, yes. No, but I’ve done horrible things Nys. Ivo-“

“Was a monster who gave you no choice.” Said Nyssa.

“I know that, I know, but not everyone will see it that way. I know OIlie doesn’t. Especially when it comes to the league. I see that way he looks at me now. The way he looks at you.” Sara said looking into Nyssa’s deep brown eyes.

“I could care less what Mr. Queen things of me. The only opinion that matters to me is yours.” she said. Sara studied the look on Nyssa’s face. It was full of love, admiration, and pride. Nyssa made her feel so special, when the world constantly made her feel like shit, the love Nyssa has for her makes her feel beautiful. It's times like these were Sara thanks the heavens that she ended up stranded in the ocean close to death. It was those very eyes gazing upon her now that brought her back to life. She leaned forward to connect her forehead to Nyssa’s and ran her hands through the other woman’s raven locks.

“Come to the dinner with me?” asked Sara.

“Whatever you wish Habibti.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for the long wait haha

“Sara if you hold my hand any tighter it will fracture.” said Nyssa, trying to flex her fingers in Sara’s death grip. Sara had been on edge all morning and it’s only gotten worse the closer it came to six o clock.

“I’m sorry, I just have a weird feeling about tonight.” she said, loosening her grip from Nyssa’s only slightly.

“Everything will be fine, and if not we can always leave.” She said giving Sara a reassuring squeeze. The door to the apartment opened revealing a very tense looking Laurel Lance. Her gaze shifted from Sara to Nyssa. The smile on her face felt fake, and forced.

“Sara, and I’m sorry I forgot your name,” said Laurel not looking a bit apologetic. Nyssa however unfazed extended her hand.

“Nyssa Raatko.” She said using her mother’s name. Laurel glanced at Nyssa's hand before timidly taking it in hers to shake.

“Come in.” She said stepping aside. They entered the apartment and walked into the living room to find an annoyed looking Oliver Queen.

“Sara, what is she doing here?” He said crossing his arms.

“I think the better question is what is he doing here?” Sara said shifting her gaze to Laurel.

“He’s family Sara, I did say this was a family dinner.”

“Some family we’ve got.” Sara mumbled under her breath. The tension continued to grow as Oliver glared at Nyssa and Sara’s steely gaze never left her sisters. Sara decided to take a deep breath. It’s not like Laurel could have known what’s currently happening with Merlyn but it did not make the situation any less awkward. Before she could say something to ease the tension, the door to Laurel's apartment opened once more.

“Damn, who’s the hottie.” 

Sara turned her face towards the voice and her eyes landed on the one and only Thea Queen, with Roy not far behind her. She couldn't help but laugh at Theas statement. The girl was not wrong.

“The hottie is my girlfriend Nyssa, Nyssa this is Thea.” said Sara. She loves telling people that Nyssa is hers.

“It is nice to meet you Ms. Queen, Roy a pleasure to see you again.” Said Nyssa shaking the young girl's hand.

“Dear god, and an accent. Sara how do you ever leave the bedroom.” Thea said smirking at the girls. Sara couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head at Thea. She sure has grown up. Nyssa looked taken aback before smiling at the girl. She was amusing that was for certain. Much better with people then her brother. Nyssa thought she would quickly grow fond of her given the chance.

“Thea.” said Oliver in a chastising tone.

“What it’s true.” She says shrugging, “Oh and call me Thea please, Ms. Queen makes me feel old.” She said shuddering at the thought.

“Thea it is.” Nyssa says smiling.

“So is dinner ready?” asked Thea. She narrowed her eyes at Laurel when she noticed how stiff the other woman was being. 

“Almost, It’ll be done in about five minutes, we can sit down until then.” Everyone awkwardly made their way to the dinner table and noticed there were two less plates then there were people. Laurel sighed and shifted her feet.

“I will bring out some plates and silverware for you two.” Laurel said making her way to the kitchen.

“Thea, I thought I told you this was a family dinner.” Oliver said.

“Yes and Roy is my family,” she said looking at Oliver, “He’s been more family to me than you and mom for the last couple of years.”

“The-“

“So, Nyssa,” Thea said interrupting Oliver, “When did you meet Roy, you said it was a pleasure to see him again. I almost want to hit him for not telling me he met Sara’s incredibly hot girlfriend.”

“In the Lair.” said Nyssa, Sara grabbed Nyssa's hand to play with her fingers, she was beginning to get restless and she needed something to ground her.

“Nyssa.” Oliver said shaking his head.

“What? You want her to lie” said Sara.

“Wait are you two some sort of Superheros too?” She asked. Thea's eyes grew wide with excitement as they shift from Nyssa to Sara.

“I wouldn’t say superhero, no.” said Nyssa, shaking her head.

“More like blood thirsty killer.” said Oliver with a smug look on his face.

“Shut up Oliver.” said Sara. She had enough of his judgment.

“Wait I’m confused.” said Thea looking to Roy for guidance. Roy just shakes his head, not wanting to be a part of this.

“We work for an organization called the League of Assassins.” said Nyssa looking at Thea to gauge her reaction. She sees something in the girl, something she can’t quite put her finger on yet. Thea didn’t look afraid or appalled, she looked intrigued, pensive.

“The people you assassinate, are they evil?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

“The worst of the worst.” said Sara, “We can’t tell you who, but some were dictators, slave drivers, human traffickers. You name it.”

“So you are making the world a better place then, take away the evil in this world so it can be replaced with something good.” She said with a shy smile on her face as she looks at Sara and Nyssa. Sara and Nyssa smile right back and Sara thinks back to the little girl Thea once was. Curious, adventurous, snarky and a tad wild. Not much has changed.

“We do our best with what we are given, we cannot truly eliminate all evil, without it there would be nothing to balance out the good in the Universe, it simply cannot be done. But there are many injustices being done that we can simply not let stand, and we take care of it.” said Nyssa, feeling proud of the work she has done. Thea looks to Nyssa before looking down at the plate in front of her. Before she's able to speak further, Laurel comes in the room declaring the food is ready. She shifts her gaze to Oliver who then rises to help her set the table. Roy immediately starts to stuff his face and asks for seconds before he’s even done with his first plate. Laurel just smiles and nods her head. There Isn’t much conversation between them but Nyssa can tell something is wrong, she’s been observing Laurel and Oliver throughout the whole dinner and she can tell they’re up to something. Laurel looks nervous and her eyes continue to shift to Oliver who tries and fails to give her a reassuring gaze. Nyssa looks to Sara who seems to have noticed how odd they’ve been acting as well.  


“Nys, something’s wrong.” said Sara, whispering in Arabic. Nyssa nods and as she opens her mouth to reply the doorbell rings.

“Did you invite someone else?” asked Roy after swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

“Like this dinner wasn’t awkward enough.” said Thea.

“Laurel, who’s at the door?” asked Sara. Laurel didn’t answer, instead she gestured for Oliver to go open the door.

“Laurel.” said Sara getting impatient.

“Sara, I thought he deserved to know.” She said. Sara felt her chest tighten, she could feel her heartbeat in her throat and felt as If she couldn’t breathe. She can’t help but think Laurel would never do something like this without talking to her first. Laurel would never betray her trust like that, but then it hits her, she doesn't know Laurel anymore and Laurel doesn't know her. Roy looks to Thea confused and Nyssa is doing her best not to hit laurel until she is unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

“Habibti breathe.” Nyssa whispers, grasping Sara’s hand. She rubs her thumb over Sara’s knuckles trying to give her as much comfort as she can.

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” 

As the footsteps get closer to the dining room Sara can only close her eyes. She doesn’t want to see the emotion on her father's face when he sees her. Call her a coward, in this moment she doesn’t care. The sound of glass shattering on the floor causes every head to turn to Detective Quentin Lance, and for Sara to open her eyes. This is what she wanted to avoid. The heart wrenching emotion on her father’s face. He looks as if he's seen a ghost, and technically she is one to him. 

Tears fall uncontrollably down his face as he takes in the sight before him, his daughter who he put to rest, his little girl he thought to be dead.

“Sara.” He whispers. He doesn’t blink, afraid that if he does Sara will disappear from the room. Saras eyes well up with unshed tears as she looks at her father. She doesn’t know what to say. She stands up hoping her mind will come up with something to say. Everyone looks on not knowing what to do. Roy looks confused, Thea looks pissed, Oliver looks guilty and Laurel looks like she might be sick. Nyssa is trying with everything in her being to be still. All she wants is to take Sara’s hand and drag her out of this mess.

“Hey Dad.” Said Sara, her voice small. She tucks her hands in her back pockets and lowers her head to the ground.

“How, I don’t.” He said, wiping his face with his hands. He cautiously steps towards her, still afraid she might disappear. He brings his hand to her face and lets out a sob. She’s real he thinks; his little girl is alive. He pulls her forward into a hug so tight Sara can barely breathe. Tears fall down her face and she hugs him back.

“It’s ok Dad.” She said. His grip loosens and he pulls back to look her in the eyes. 

“I don’t understand, where have you been. Sara what is going on?” He asked. His face showing every bit of confusion he was feeling. She takes a deep breath and searches for Nyssa’s eyes, she doesn’t know what to say. When her eyes meet Nyssas, the tightness in her chest loosens and she’s made a decision. She is going to tell the truth. She is going to tell him everything.

“Roy and I should go,” said Thea. She knows this is a conversation that needs to happen in private, “Oliver you should go too.” She said shifting her eyes to her brother.

“I think I should stay.” He said.

“Oliver, leave.” Said Sara not even trying to hide how pissed she is at him. He will be lucky if he’s able to produce children when she’s done with him. He stands and feels he should try to say something, he just doesn’t know what. “Now.” She albeit yells. His gaze shifts to the floor and he walks out of the door behind Roy and Thea. Sara looks to her father and gives him a small smile. The stress and age shows on his face but she can see in his eyes that he is still the same man he has always been. She knows that what she tells him will kill him, but lying Is no longer an option. It’s no longer the way she leads her life.

“Dad we should sit.” She said. She looks to Nyssa and Nyssa stands to walk towards Sara.

“Nyssa should leave too Sara, this is a family matter.” said Laurel as she walks towards her sister and father. Sara takes a deep breath to control her anger.

“Nyssa is my family.” She said. She closes the gap between herself and Nyssa and takes her hand. Nyssa squeezes it lightly, trying to convey she was there for her in the simple gesture. Sara smiled brightly, receiving the message clearly and walks them back over to Quentin. He looks to Nyssa sizing her up, trying to guess how she fits in all of this.

“Dad, this is my girlfriend Nyssa. Nyssa this is my Dad.” she said. Sara searched her father's face to see if there was any shock about her dating a woman, but if he was she couldn’t tell. Maybe it was the whole dead daughter coming back to life thing that still needed time to process in his head. Nyssa squared her shoulders and raised her hand to Quentin’s.  


“It’s lovely to meet you detective Lance, Sara has told me so much about you.” She said. She tried her very best not to react to his gaze, she knew he was sizing her up. This was Sara’s father and a small part of her wanted him to like her, but she knew that would go right down the drain as soon as Sara told him everything. She doesn’t think the Detective will take too kindly to his daughter dating an assassin.

“So you talk about me huh.” He said, as he shook Nyssa’s hand. He was surprised by how firm and strong her grip had been.

“Of course I do.” said Sara rolling her eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you Nyssa. Now can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” he said, shifting his gaze to the three women in the room.

“Dad we should sit, it’s a lot and I’m not really sure how to tell you.” said Sara, she scratched the back of her neck and sat on the couch. She took a deep breath but that did nothing to ease the tension. Nyssa noticed her loves turmoil and sat next to her.

“Why don’t you start with the boat crash Habibti.” She said resting her hand on top of Sara’s knee. Sara visibly relaxed and took Nyssa’s hand in her own. She looked into Nyssa’s eyes and grew steady. She noticed the uneasy look on Laurels face at the mention of the boat but she couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment. She closed her eyes and thought about the events that led her to the crash. So much time has passed.

“You can do this.” said Nyssa in Arabic.

“You give me the strength to.” Said Sara responding in kind. Quentin’s eyes widen in shock at hearing his daughter speak a foreign language. He can’t place where it’s from but it makes him all the more confused.

“When the boat was torn apart, I was sucked out the side of it and into the water.” She began telling the story of how she drifted in the water for days until a boat came across her. She told him about Amazo and the things she had to do to survive, the people she tortured, even killed. She talked about coming across Oliver again and the others she connected with. How they planned to take the ship down, but it ended in an explosion and what she thought to have been Oliver’s death. Quentin sat and listened, amazed and disheartened by what his daughter had been through. He couldn’t believe all of that happened to his baby girl and he had no idea. He lived his life while she struggled every second to survive. He turned his attention to Nyssa. He could see the discomfort on her face and could tell she didn’t like hearing the events that have happened to Sara as well. It was obvious how much they loved each other, how much Nyssa loves his daughter, he can tell it in her body language, in her eyes. There is one thing he just can’t place, and that is where Nyssa comes in the picture.

“Were you on the boat too Nyssa?” he asked. Nyssa swallowed thick thinking this was the moment he would begin to hate her.

“No Mr. Lance. I was on an entirely different boat.” She said her gaze lowering to Sara’s hand intertwined in hers.

“I don’t understand,” he said.

“Dad, I’m not finished with the story.” said Sara. Quentin’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“You mean to tell me there’s more?” He said sighing.

“When the Amazo went down, I once again drifted. This time I lost track of the days. I was drifting in and out of consciousness it was a miracle I didn’t die from dehydration. I heard the sound of a boat horn but I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. That’s when I heard a voice, and I saw Nyssa’s face. She told me that I had survived whatever hell I went through and I was not allowed to die. She told me I had to be strong.” she said smiling fondly at the memory. 

Quentin’s brow raises at what Sara had told him. Nyssa saved his daughter's life. He had the sudden urge to wrap the woman in a hug. As he opened his mouth to speak Sara beat him to eat.

“Dad let me finish please,” She whispered, he nodded his head for her to continue, “She took me to her home in Nanda Parbat, I can’t tell you the exact location. She nursed me back to health and we would talk every day as she did, or when she wasn’t busy with her duties. When I was no longer on the brink of death she told me what this place was, and who they were. Nanda Parbat is home to the League of Assassins, she told me her title is Nyssa Al Ghul, Heir to the demon, and soon I was to meet her father Ras Al Ghul, the demons head. She told me I had a choice. I could stay and train to become one of them or I could choose to leave. They would take away my memories of this place and drop me off God knows where to survive on my own. I thought long and hard about it. Then I met Ras, he told me of the history of the organization and what it is they do, ridding the world of evil do-ers that everyone turns a blind eye to. he asked me what my decision had been. I decided to stay. I wanted to undo the wrongs that I have done. My hands were bathed in the blood of innocent men and women and I wanted to be better than that, to do some good in the world. Right my wrongs so to speak. I trained hard every day, Nyssa was by my side through all of it making me stronger. It didn’t take long for me to fall in love with her, I still remember the look on her face when I told her,” she said smiling fondly, “Nothing compares to the look on Ras’s face when I told him though. I was sure he was going to kill me, anyway, I trained, studied languages, went on missions, and before you know it, it’s 2 and a half years later and a bomb goes off in Starling City, and here we are.” She finished the story not able to meet her father’s eye, she had no idea what he was thinking or what his reaction would be.  


“Let me see if I understand this clearly, you had a choice to forget that place ever existed, to come home and you chose to stay.” He said his voice displaying the hurt he was feeling, “Why Sara?” Sara tried hard not to let the tears fall, it would be hard to explain that part. Hard for him to understand.

“At the time I didn’t feel I deserved to go home. The things I’ve done.” She said shaking her head, “I needed to do something better, to be something better than what I was. Joining the league has done that.”

“No,” he said shaking his head, “They turned you into a killer, she turned you into a killer.” He said shifting his gaze to Nyssa.

“Nyssa didn’t turn me into anything dad. I was already a killer, I took innocent lives.”

“You were forced!”

“I had a choice then too, he would have killed me if I refused. I chose life.” She said, she knew he wouldn’t understand, but it doesn’t make it any easier.

“Were you ever going to come home if the bomb hadn’t went off.” He said standing with his hands placed on his hips, “Were you ever going to tell me, tell your sister, your mother, that you are alive.”

Sara sighed, she knew he wouldn’t like anything she had to say this point on. She could only imagine the reaction she'd get once she told him she was leaving. She raised her gaze to meet her fathers and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“No, I had no intention of telling you.”

He shook his head in disbelief, and started to pace the room. He had to call Dinah, he had no idea what to tell her. He couldn’t believe what Sara had told him, couldn’t believe that she chose this life. She must have been tricked, they must have done something to her.

“I’m leaving soon dad.” Sara said standing up with Nyssa standing alongside her. 

“Oh no you are not.” He said eyes wide, “Sara, you are home and I am not letting you go anywhere near her.”

“Dad, I’m sorry but this isn’t home for me anymore. Nanda Parbat is home, Nyssa and our people are home.”

“They must have done something to you Sara, this isn’t you.” He said not believing a word he was hearing, “She must have done something to you, she is after all an heir to a damn demon. How can you trust her?” Nyssa’s eyes grew wide at the accusation.

“I would never hurt Sara.” She said offended by the very thought.

“They did nothing to me, Nyssa has done nothing to me. She would never hurt me dad, I trust her with my life.” Sara said.

“Sorry if we don’t trust and heir to an entire army of assassins.” Laurel said crossing her arms  
over her chest. Sara whipped her head towards her sister, eyes growing hard and her voice cold.

“Frankly, I don’t give a damn what you think. What you have done tonight is complete bull shit Laurel. You do not get to dictate the way I live my life and the choices I make. You not only hurt me, but you hurt our father as well. You want me to feel like the bad guy for what I did to you? You want to blame me for all the problems in your world? Go ahead, I’m done Laurel.” She turned her eyes back to her dad and softened, “I didn’t want you to find out this way. I can’t say I would have done it a month from now or even years from now, but I can’t and will not apologize for my life. I’m happy, I have love, and I am at peace with the things I had to do to survive. If you would like to talk before I leave in the next few days, we are staying at the Hoggard Hotel.” She moved to hug her father one more time in case it was the last in a while, he hugged her back just as tight.

“I love you Sara.” He whispered

“I love you too dad, maybe soon you’ll learn to love the woman I am now.” She said pulling back. She looked to Nyssa with tired eyes.

“Ready to go Habibti?” she said taking Saras hands into her own. Sara only nodded and they made their way to the door.


End file.
